DESPEDIDA
by capandres
Summary: Un alma vacia, un pasado doloroso, un futuro oscuro. Tu que harias? One Shot


**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.

**DESPEDIDA**

Es difícil dejar las cosas atrás, amarrarlas al pasado y que no vuelvan. Pues desafortunadamente vuelven cada vez que sientes que lo vas a superar y eso te arrastra, te hunde, y es como empezar de nuevo, es volver a vivir un momento triste una y otra vez.

Aun siento la lluvia caer sobre mis hombros, siento la humedad en mi cuerpo, mi rostro mojado y mis ojos opacos. Veo la gente a mi lado, gente que me quiere, y me apoya, gente que alguna vez pensé nunca tendría a mi lado, pero ahí están, perennes, impávidos, con el dolor en su corazón tanto como en el mío. Aunque su dolor es grande, es mío lo es mas, porque siento la culpa por lo ocurrido, y talvez por eso estoy atado al pasado, a ese momento, a ese dolor, a esa acción que no realice…, si tan solo hubiera estado en su lugar… Dicen que la vida sigue, pero yo la siento estancada y vacía… Cuanto extraño su presencia.

Mil pesadillas nocturnas he tenido desde aquella fatídica noche, desde aquella fatídica misión, desde esa fatídica muerte; porque siento la culpa en mi pecho que nadie ha podido remediar. A veces pienso el como sería la vida si la maldad no existiera, si la muerte no se llevara a nuestros seres amados, si simplemente el amor fuera el máximo poder de la creación divina y lo pudiera todo. Pero soy un soñador y creo que siempre lo he sido.

Siempre me pareció imposible que yo pudiera amar a alguien y ser amado, porque no sé, talvez siempre me he considerado de ese tipo de personas que no merecen ser felices, y ahora con el tiempo creo que es verdad, no soy feliz, soy un alma en pena; pero el recuerdo de un alma bondadosa y gentil que me amó es lo que me mantiene a flote, cuanto la extraño.

Mi nombre es Neville y soy uno de los sobrevivientes, uno de los pocos que logró salir vivo de aquella monstruosa batalla a orillas del infierno. A veces pienso, el porque de mis acciones, el porque decidí enfrentarme a la muerte cara a cara, cuando mis padres hicieron todo lo posible para alejarme de ella; orgullo pienso, y talvez sueños de venganza. La juventud te hace tomar malas decisiones, y la muerte no sabe perdonar.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo, eso lo sé, pero ya no me siento joven, me siento consumido, cansado, agotado, la muerte te hace sentir eso. No eres el mismo después de ver perder el brillo en los ojos de las personas que quieres, de las que aprecias, de las que amas.

Una y otra vez veo en mi mente aquel segmento fugaz de luz cruzar por el campo, sus destellos verdosos aun me aterran, aunque no tanto como el ver ser golpeada a mi querida amante, y verla caer desfallecida instantáneamente en medio de la batalla. Por instantes creo que es un juego, nuestro juego, el juego secreto que conocemos muy bien, y sonrió; pero entonces comprendo que no lo es, que todo es real y que ella nunca volverá a estar de pie junto a mí. Corro hacía ella, lo hago con desesperación, quiero estar presente en su último instante, en su último pensamiento, antes de que su cuerpo rechace su alma y la pierda para siempre. Pero al estar a su lado comprendo que es muy tarde, comprendo que yo no fui su último pensamiento, su última palabra, su último deseo. Inerte la sostengo en mis brazos con mi alma marchita.

Quiero que todos sepan esto, todos lo comprendan y no me juzguen por mis actos. Quiero que me perdonen por ser un cobarde y escoger esta salida, pero quiero que comprendan que he perdido la mitad de mi ser y lo único que quiero es recuperarla. Luna aun me está esperando y quiere que esté junto a ella.

**Neville Longbottom**

_**Capandres**_

_**18 de mayo 2007**_


End file.
